One night of Passion
by ChibiYuffie1
Summary: Two couples, a secret is hidden between two of the people, one from each relationship.The secret will end both relationships and drastically change their lives.. one-shot fic SS ET ST Edited 11/12/08


Authors Note: I just wanted to warn you guys that this is not a happy story. I hope you enjoy reading it though!

I edited it, so I hope it is a little better.

Prologue

Walking down the hallway of Tomedea High were the two power couples of the school.

One holding hands as they pass, namely Li Syaoron and Kinomoto Sakura.

All the males would die just to have her large gorgeous emerald eyes even glance in their direction, for her to brush her auburn hair off her shoulders with her small hand in a flirty motion, like she always does when she is with her long term boyfriend.

Just like the females would love to have Syaoran. His intense amber eyes casted towards them, or to have his well build arms around their waist or his large hands hold theirs. All would faint if he showed them his rare smile that he only presents to his lovely girlfriend.

The other has his arm around her shoulder has she rests her head on his, also known as Hiiragizawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo.

Tomoyo is the one of the prettiest girls in the schools, with long dark purple hair and amethyst eyes. Many guys would also give anything to get her attention which is mostly focused on her boyfriend and best friend Sakura. Most would also die to even have her touch their hands, which is usually glued to a camcorder.

The females love Eriols charm and good looks, his midnight blue hair which falls into slivery blue eyes that are covered with a pair of glasses. It is known that 15 females have fainted when they looked at his well build body, and many females have drooled over his English accent he has yet to get rid of.

The couples have been together since the beginning of sixth grade and now they are going to be graduating High school in no more than 4 months. Neither one of these couples have been with another person or have even thought of being with another. Or so the school population thought, a secret is hidden between two of the people, one from each relationship.

The secret will end both relationships and drastically change their lives. They both are hoping that their other won't find out, but we all know that isn't how things work. Watch and see how one night of passion could destroy everything.

One Night of Passion

It was the week of the college tour; Sakura is going with 2 of her closet friends Akizuk Nakuru and Li Meiling. They had pulled up to her house just to see her kissing Syaoran who is trying to persuade her not go.

Pulling apart from their kiss she smiled dreamily, "Syaoran, I'll be back in four days. I love you, you know that don't you." Sakura said with a cute pout which turned into an adorable grin.

He frowns and pulls her close "I don't want you to leave me, four days is a long time. I'm not going to be use to not seeing you every day or getting my daily kisses. But," he paused then looked into her eyes and sighed as he looked away, "I love you and I think I can survive. Make sure to call me though." He said sadly as he sees her nod and starts to pick up her bags.

They move all the things in the car and Sakura turns around before entering the car. She grabs the man she loves and pulls him into one deeply passionate kiss.

"Hopefully that can last you the four days." She whispered in his ear and his arms tightened around her.

"I have to go now," She said and pulled away from arms, "I love you." Then entered the car with her friends.

She waved sweetly out the window as her and the girls left her driveway. He waved back shortly and watched until they were out of view.

Syaoran frowned and walked towards his car so he could drive back to his house. He got in and looked at his charging cell phone just to see he got two missed calls. One was from Eriol and the other from Tomoyo.

_Huh that's strange, I wonder what's going on...I'll go check it out,_ Syaoran thought as he started his car and drove in the direction of Eriols house.

It wasn't too far away; all four of them lived in the same neighborhood.

He arrived at Eriols house, or mansion, and parked his car. Getting to the front door he noticed traveling bags, packed and ready to be loaded.

Syaoran decided to knock on the door to actually understand this situation. He didn't even get to put his knuckle on the door because it opened to a very teary eyed Tomoyo.

"Hey Syaoran." she said with a sad smile.

"What's going on?" he replied seriously.

"Eriol got a call last night from the hospital in England. They told him his mother was in the hospital." She started to tell him as he walked into the house and up the stair to Eriols room with Tomoyo at his side.

"So he is leaving this afternoon to go back to England, he doesn't even know how long he's going to stay. I told him I wanted to go with him, but he said he didn't want me go without finding out all the information." Tomoyo finished and started tearing up as they entered his room.

Inside you could see a busy Eriol trying to see if he got everything he needed. He turned around at the sound of a sob and knew it was his beloved, but shocked to also see his best friend.

"Syaoran! What a surprise, I didn't think that I would be able to see you before I left." He said as he walked to them and slapped his hand into Syaorans.

He looked left to see Tomoyo start to cry and look away.

"Baby, don't cry. I won't be gone for long. It's going to be alright, you can call me at anytime, you know." Eriol said as he hugged her tightly, but pulled away to give her a short brush of the lips.

Syaoran noticed that there was only one bag left by the door, so he grabbed it and went down the stair with Eriol and Tomoyo trailing behind him slowly.

Reaching the front door Eriol pulled Tomoyo into a breath taking kiss.

"I'll be back before you know it, I love you." Eriol whispered in her ear after they pulled apart.

"I love you too." She said back and watched him get into the limo and drive off.

She turned around and saw Syaoran, she sighed and walked to him "I guess it's just you and me, huh." she said to him.

He nodded and walked to his car with her beside him. "You're going to drop me off at home you do know that, don't you." She said trying to be teasing with him, but failed as her face was still red and blotchy and her voice quivered as she opened the passenger side of his car.

Syaoran gave her a half smile and rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, get in." he said as he got in and turned on the car. She smiled briefly and entered.

It was quiet for a couple minutes when Tomoyo decided to try and strike up a conversation.

"So Sakura's gone?" Tomoyo questioned him.

"Yeah." He replied dully and he pulled into her drive way.

"Here already! Damn! Syaoran you drive too goddamn fast!" she exclaimed as she opened the car door.

He laughed a little, "Yeah whatever."

"Are we going to do that Friday thing still?" She turned and questioned him with her door open and her foot already stepped out.

"Yeah, sure I guess. Have nothing better to do since Sakuras gone." Syaoran said regrettably.

"Um, ok well...I guess I'll see you then. " Tomoyo said as she finished getting out and closed the door then started towards her house.

"Yeah see you then." He said sarcastically to himself as he finally headed home.

Finally it was Friday! Meaning that she will be able to get out of her house and stop mopping around. Two days have passed since Sakura and Eriol have left and Tomoyo had done nothing except lay around the house.

On every Friday it was when they all watched a movie and talk about good times that they all shared together. They have done it since middle school, but tonight she's going to be going to Syaorans house instead of them all going to Sakuras.

Tonight is going to be different thought. It was just her and Syoaran. When she arrived at his house it was awkward at first, but after the movie started they got comfy. The movie ended all too soon, in her opinion. So Syaoran and Tomoyo started to talk about the people that they miss the most.

But then something went all too wrong. She said something, or he did something. She couldn't be too sure as to how it had all started. She just knew that the edge of the couch was pressed uncomfortably into her shoulders, but the pain was dissolving at the focus of his mouth over hers. His lips opened and his tongue darted out to sweep against her lips, urging them to part.

She trembled beneath him as the edge of his tongue found that super sensitive skin just on the inside of her lips. She gasped against the sudden shock of pleasure that shot along her spine and pushed out a surprised breath. He took the opportunity to caress deeper into her mouth, tracing along the line of her tongue and then flipping to lick against the roof of her mouth. She shifted then, her head canting to the side and her hands twisting almost painfully in his hair to bring him further into her.

Her tongue thrust back out against his, and what had started as a few simple kisses to brush away a lonely afternoon evolved into a desperate cry to erase an emptiness that started from the pit of the stomach and spread. Her fingers released his hair as his mouth traveled along the curve of her jaw, dampening the smooth skin with short kisses and tiny bites. He settled at the area just behind her jaw, and dragged his tongue around the edge of her ear, stopping only to suckle the tiny lobe between his teeth.

He felt her shift beneath him, and suddenly, she was opening up to him. Her hands slid along his back and down onto the slim circle of his hips. Her knees spread and her hands pressed down, pulling him into the cradle of her thighs. His groan brushed over her skin, sending goose bumps pebbling over the expanse of skin beneath his lips. He drudge his hips over hers, relishing her quiet moan of pleasure, as he settled his weight more comfortably over her.

She bucked slightly beneath him and somewhere deep down, she knew that she had crossed a line that would bring regrets later on, but she just couldn't seem to care about that right then. Her hands danced across the unfamiliar planes of his back. Tugging at the edge of his shirt, she pulled up until she could slip her hands beneath the material.

His mouth was warm against the column of her neck and his skin was warm under the needy grasp of her hands, and for the first time in what felt like forever, she felt that precious heat of desire. She traced her fingertips up and down his hard abs, and then out over his nice pecs, letting the promise of something new burn away. Nuzzling against the hairline just behind his ear, she bit down none too gently on his earlobe, letting him know that it was time to come back to her mouth.

He wouldn't be rushed, however, licking a path down her jaw and to her pulse point. His tongue rasped out to feel her heart beat beneath his mouth, and he felt himself swell with pride at the knowledge of just what he was doing to her. Finally coming back to her mouth, he found her ready, her lips open and her tongue reaching out for his.

And it was at the very first shiver of her touch that he was struck by just how different this was. So unlike the sweet, almost candy like flavor he had known so well, he found himself coated in the smooth taste of a fine wine: rich, and sophisticated.

He slid one arm under her back, supporting his weight over her as he walked the fingers of his other hand up along her rib cage. Her back arched up as his hand found her breast, squeezing softly over the smooth cotton of her blouse.

His long fingers molded against the plush mound, pulling a groan from deep in her throat. Her fingers clenched over his shoulders to urge him on as her feet climbed up the backs of his legs to loop together over the curve of his ass.

Squeezing her thighs together, she pressed her hips against his, pulling the hard evidence of just how far they'd gone deeper against her lower stomach. He moved over her and she accepted him, for nothing more than the feeling. And they would both regret it.

It has been almost three months since that night, Syaoran and Tomoyo never spoke of it. The feelings of guilt and remorse have embedded their way into both of them.

Sakura and Eriol have no clue of what happened when they were away, and didn't understand the awkward and nervous feeling they have been getting from their partners.

Tomoyo however had a greater burden on her shoulder, she needed to speak with Syaoran and privately. So she called him after school that night.

"Hello" Syaorans deep voice asked as he answered his phone

"Syaoran, its Tomoyo." Tomoyo said nervously, she heard him intake in breath.

"What do you want?" He said a bit harshly.

"I need to speak to you in person." She said softly.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the park in 5 minutes." That was all he said before he hung up.

She stared at the phone before shaking her head ran out of her room and down to the front door. He tried to hurry and slipped on her shoes than ran to the park.

By the time she got there Syaoran was already there waiting for her sitting on a bench with his head in his hands.

"Syaoran" She said quietly as she stood in front of him. His head shot up and looked at her, their eyes met for a second before he casted them downward.

"You don't have to tell me, I know." he said mutely and she strained to hear it, but once she caught on her eyes widened at his comment.

"How..." was all she got out before he cut in.

"Why else would you call me randomly and say that you need to talk to me. I'm not stupid; I should have figured it would happen...we used no protection. You're pregnant." He said sharply.

She openly stared at him, mouth gaped open. "Yes, your right. I'm almost 3 months pregnant." She said almost in a whisper. She turned her face in shame.

He sighed and got up, "We have to tell them, it will end everything, but I will tell Sakura tonight and you will tell Eriol." Syaoran said with a commanding voice.

"Alright" she said mutely.

Slowly she turned away from the man on the bench and made her way out of the park. Her heart was pounding and her breathe was coming up short from the thought of what she was about to do. She took her time to think about what she was going to say, but in the end decided that the direct approach was the only way she could confess.

Tomoyo reached Eriols house and knocked on the door three times and waited patiently for someone to answer. It wasn't long before Eriol opened the door with a surprised look on his face.

"Tomoyo! What are you doing here so late?" He exclaimed before giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Come in!" He said as he tried to usher her inside but she shook her head no and pulled away to stay outside.

"Eriol I need to talk to you. Can we just sit outside?" she said seriously before moving to a sit on the porch.

"Sure babe. What's wrong?" Eriol said when he caught the look on her face. She looked devastated so he sat down facing her and grabbed her hand in his, rubbing soothing circles into her skin with his thumb.

"Eriol, I don't know how to say this." She said voice quivered and her eyes misted over with unshed tears.

"Honey, just say it. It can't be all that bad." He said reassuringly and smiled the one smile that made her melt.

She put her head down and took a deep breath before releasing. "I'm pregnant." She whispered so softly she didn't know if he heard her. She looked up and saw his expression and felt his hand stop moving in hers that she knew that he did.

There was silence between them, just looking into each other's eyes. Then Eriols face broke into a grin before he started to laugh.

"Tomoyo, you don't expect me to believe that! We haven't even had sex yet!" Eriol said after he calmed down, but the smile was still implanted on his face and his eyes were alive with mirth.

Tomoyo heart shattered at the look, this was the face of the man she loved. The man she just confessed that she was pregnant to, the man whose child she was not carrying. Her face must have expressed her devastation.

"What? Tomoyo....how?" Eriol said confused.

She didn't know what to do, she couldn't speak, she wanted to laugh and tell him to forget it. Instead she continued.

"I slept with Syaoron, Eriol." That was all she could get out, her voice cracked and her heart bled.

He looked as if he was just slapped in the face. The words she spoke cut his heart to pieces. Anger replaced his confusion.

"I'm sorry, you what? Did you just say you slept with my best friend?!" Eriols voice heated at the thought and he removed his hand from hers.

"Eriol, it was a mistake! We shouldn't have done it!" Tomoyo said through her tears. He stood up quickly, she followed his motion and tried to reach out for him but he hit her hand back.

"What are you talking about?! You guys couldn't have!"He yelled angrily in denial, "He loves Sakura why would he…why would you…how did this happen!"

"I don't know Eriol, but it happened and I'm so sorry! I wish it never did. I love you!" Tomoyo answered and tried to grab his hand once again.

The words seem to finally process in his mind, his eyes widened and his voice was clipped with anger and disbelief. "Don't touch me. I don't want to see you again." He said before he walked inside his house and closed the door in her face.

Tomoyo just stood there shaking and crying, her whole body felt numb. Eriol...she lost Eriol...her one true love. She just stared at the door; the door had just closed a chapter of her life. One chapter she never wanted to end.

Syaoran was on his bed, laying there looking at the phone. How could he tell the only person he cared for this horrible news? That he was going to be a father, but not with her as the mother. All their dreams were ruined; all his hopes were lost because of a stupid night of loneliness and curiosity.

Could he live without her? He thought numbly before he shook his head. He had to tell her, he couldn't live in this lie with this guilt any longer.

He picked up the phone he has been looking at for the past hour and dialed her number.

"Hello, Kinomoto resident, Sakura speaking." He heard her answer and his heart squeezed at how beautiful she sounded.

"Sakura" He said and he heard her squeal in delight in response.

"Syaoran! I've been waiting for your call!" She said happily and it made him feel sick.

"Sakura..." he paused taking a big breath. "Can you come over, right now?"

He heard her laugh and could just picture her smile. "Of course I'll be there in 5!" she said before she hung up.

He laid there for what felt like hours in never ending despair but really only a few minutes had gone by. He had been trying to think of how he is going to tell her, how he was going to break the heart of the only person he cared for, the only one he wanted.

He was in such deep thought that he didn't even notice Sakura was in his room, crawling on his bed stealthily until she jumped on him and started to lavish with kisses him all over his face. The surprise caused him to laugh and start kissing her back. At that moment whatever was on his mind a second ago disappeared and he smiled lovingly at her.

After a few minutes of just laying with each other cuddling, Sakura spoke breaking the happy atmosphere.

"So Syaoran...you wanted me over." Sakura questioned and got a worried look on her face as she noticed his hold her her tighten and his smile start to disappear.

"Syaoran?" she questioned and propped herself oh her elbow to look down at the boy who turned his face into the mattress.

He sighed and got up, leaving the bed and Sakuras comforting heat.

His back was facing her as he stood , forehead pressed roughly against his wall. This action of turning way from her caused her to frown.

"Whats wrong?" she said leaving the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder wanting him to face her.

"Sakura, forgive me." Syaoran said finally and as he turned to face her. He noticed the look of confusion on her face and her hand fell to her side.

"I made a wrong decision, I made a huge mistake." He started again.

"What do you mean, what happened?" she asked feeling a bit frightened at the helplessness in his voice.

"I'm going to be a father." He said as he looked away. She blinked at few times before she rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Syaoran, I think you're going crazy. I'm not pregnant." She said with a giggle and a smile and went to hug him.

"No your not," he paused,then blocked her hug making her confused once again, and said, "Tomoyo is."

"Tomoyo? She is?! That's wonderful. But what does that have to do with you?" Sakura questioned not being able to see the connection.

"Sakura..." He looked straight into her eyes, his amber burning into her emerald hoping she'll understand this time so he doesn't have to repeat. "I'm the one who got her pregnant." He said getting straight to the point.

"What?! What do you mean?" Sakura said as her hands started to shake letting it seem to sink in.

Syaoran knew she understood, but already angry with himself and at the situation he responded harshly."I'm saying is that I am the father of Tomoyos baby. It was a mistake, we didn't even know what..." but he never got to finish Sakura cut him off.

His words hit her hard, the understanding flashed through her mind.

"I don't want to hear it! No! You...she..." She couldn't finish her sentence correctly; she could feel her heart breaking finally taking it all in. Her breath became ragged, her eyes misted and she hands clenched tightly.

She just stared at the floor before tears pouring from her eyes, she put her hands in her hair and starts to shake her head furiously. "No, no, no…This can't be true." She said to herself as she takes stumbling steps backwards almost falling on the bed behind her.

She could feel him take stops to come closer, but she stopped him with her hands waving in front of her giving him the signal to back away. She couldn't breathe; it felt like her whole world was torn. "You…," she started but stopped to try to get a hold of her tears, the effort was in vain when the rage took hold, "How could you do this to me! I thought you loved me!" She yelled angrily feeling another ripple of tears coming through her.

"Sakura..." He said pitifully, unshed tears presented in his eyes as he looks at her.

"DON'T!" Sakura screamed after taking a few large breaths, she started in a semi- calmed voice. "You...You said that we would do it together, that we would lose it with each other! Then you go and fuck my best friend!" she finished fury evident in her voice.

"Sakura..." Syaoran tried to start again.

"Don't you dare say my name." Sakura said cutting him off, she looked him in the eyes and he could see revulsion in her deep green pool.

Hatred towards him.

"I hope you're happy with your choice." She said as he reached out for her but she brushed him off her. "Don't ever come near me again. And you tell Tomoyo that as well. I hate her as much as I hate you." Tears continue to pour down her face as she runs out of the room and out of his house.

Out of his life.

His whole body just collapsed on the floor. Unshed tears now falling uncontrollably down his face, he lost her. The only person he ever wanted was gone, the only person he will ever love, gone.

THE END!

Authors Note: LoL well it was kind of sad story. But I had this idea for a while and I didn't want to start another story until I'm done with my other so this is a one shot! I hope you enjoyed it. Review!

-ChibiYuffie


End file.
